Making a Move
by cullenarydream
Summary: After her parents decide they want to move to the East Coast, Bella has no choice but to call up Real Estate Agent Edward Cullen! Sparks fly between the two, but obstacles pave the way, including the determined Tanya Denali. Will Bella prevail?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** After Bella Swan's parents decide they want to move to the East Coast to be closer to her, she has no choice but to call up her best friend's cousin - none other than the Real Estate Agent Edward Cullen as well as his team. Sparks fly between the two, but obstacles pave the way, including the determined Tanya Denali. Will Bella prevail?

A little backstory: Bella is going to be a senior at Columbia College and is visiting her dad for Summer Break before the school year starts.

This story is completely BPOV. All Bella. All the Time.

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters in it. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p><strong>"When you get to the end of your rope, tie a knot and hang on."<strong>**  
><strong>_Franklin D. Roosevelt _

* * *

><p>Gripping my suitcases, I spotted my dad, Charlie Swan, and broke out into face-splitting grin. I leaped into Charlie's arms to receive a bone-crushing hug.<p>

"Dad!" I squealed, overjoyed to see my favorite senior citizen, even if it was in the newly-built airport in my sodden hometown of Forks.

"Good to see you Bells, always good to see you," Charlie gruffly replied, patting my back awkwardly. He swiftly took the suitcases, that practically held all my personal belongings, before I had a chance to argue, and we both made our way over to the airport parking lot. The Forks Airport was built after screaming hordes of girls began filling the roads of this bedroom community, claiming to be looking for vampires. The Italian restaurant in Port Angeles was filing for bankruptcy until it added mushroom ravioli to its menu; suddenly, business leapt through the ceiling, all thanks to a silly teenage romance novel. As I rubbed my hands together to warm my frozen fingers, I looked around for Charlie's good old police cruiser to find it…nowhere.

"Hey Char—Dad, where's your car?" I asked, confused to not be able to locate it anywhere. Back in grade school, whenever it rained, kids would line up under the awning at the front of the school, trying to spot their parent's cars. I never had that problem, always able to notice my dad's police cruiser even in a snowstorm, a talent I took great pride in.

"Right here, Bells," Charlie called out, beckoning me towards a brown Lexus. I gave him a disbelieving look, expecting him to laugh and say "Who am I kidding?" but it never came. I trotted over and got into the passenger seat of the car as he loaded the trunk with my luggage.

"Well, a brown car camouflages real nicely in this muddy town," I muttered as Charlie got in the car and looked at my face for my reaction.

And then I gave him one.

"Dad, this must have cost you a fortune. I mean, a Lexus! That's atleast thirty grand right there, and your salary of fifty grand isn't getting a raise anytime soon. And you said you'd never give up your police cruiser. I thought you loved that man-car!" I shrieked. Charlie shifted uncomfortably in his seat and put the car in reverse, as he backed out of the parking spot. He avoided my death glare as he got on the one highway that ran through Forks.

"Listen, Bells. I'm an adult, your father, actually, and am completely entitled to what I…" Charlie started, and then stopped after looking at my no-nonsense face. "I've been lonely, Bells. I needed a change. Ever since Renee…after you left to Columbia, it hit me hard. I don't want to die an unhappy, lonely old man," Charlie rambled, doling out the longest speech I'd ever – in my twenty-one years of life – heard him deliver. He glanced at my face as we pulled into the driveway of my tiny home, and let out a long breath. "Renee provided the perfect opportunity for me to move on and I…I'll let Renee do all the talking."

"Wait, what?" I said in shock, trying to register everything Charlie had blabbered during the car ride. "What does Renee have to do with any of this? Char…I mean, Dad!" I got out of the car to see Charlie bolting for the front door with my suitcases in his hands. Coward.

"Renee," Charlie bellowed, as I walked inside, "Bella's here." I closed the door behind me and inhaled the smell of home, sweet home.

Absorbing my familiar surroundings, I glanced at the stairs that stood practically right ahead of the front door. Directly to the left at the top of the stairs was the one bathroom Charlie and I had shared for sixteen years. In front of the top of the stairs was my bedroom, and to the right of the stairs, Charlie's. Downstairs, the bright living room with a 40" plasma TV beckoned to me, but I still paid my respects to Charlie's favorite part of the house. The mustard walls of the kitchen looked freshly painted in neon yellow, which was weird, because when I was at this house for summer break a year ago, the mustard paint had just started crumbling off.

"Dad, did you paint the kitch—" I started in an outraged tone, but was cut off by a high-pitched shriek from my beloved mother.

"Mom," I said in monotone, hesitantly putting my arms around this bouncing quadragenarian. "What are you doing here?"

"Bella, darling, that is no way to greet the woman who went through nine hours of labor to give birth to you!" Renee admonished. "You look so gorgeous honey! I can't believe you're graduating from _college_ in just a year! I mean, I always knew you were smart honey, don't take this the wrong way, but I never expected you to go to an Ivy League! And can you believe that…"

All of Renee's exclamations were giving me a headache, and I went to go sit down on one of her bright pink couches.

"Oh, you must be tired honey! Charlie, dear," Renee sweetly called to my dad who awkwardly stood near the kitchen, "why don't you fetch Bella that cup of tea I made for her." Charlie grunted an affirmative and walked towards the neon disaster.

"Um, Mom, I hate to be rude," I lied through my teeth, "but what are you doing at Dad's house in Forks?" With a Cheshire Cat smile still plastered to her face, Renee avoided my question by prattling on about the pink furniture I was lying down on. "And where's Phil?" With the last question, Renee's frontage disintegrated and she broke down, starting the waterworks.

Charlie hummed as he carefully balanced my teacup in its saucer as he walked towards the living room; one glance at Renee, and he immediately turned around and headed back into the kitchen, acting as if he hadn't seen his ex-wife sobbing her heart out.

"Um, Dad? A little help would be greatly appreciated," I called out as I reluctantly offered Renee some tissues and rubbed her back sympathetically. Charlie stomped into the living room, annoyed.

"Renee, enough drama," Charlie declared, putting his hand on Renee's shoulder. Renee stopped honking into her tissue and looked up at Charlie, sniffling. "Bella deserves to know."

"Would someone please explain to me what is going on?" I growled, throwing my hands up in frustration as my parents continued their telepathic communication.

Renee took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Bella, Charlie and I are getting married."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm currently figuring out the update schedule, so I can't promise anything right now. Well, I can promise this next chapter will be up before the end of the week. Link to Charlie's car on my profile. Some people don't believe a brown car exists...

**Leave a Review! Just a click away...**


	2. Chapter 2

I've been really encouraged to write by so many readers adding this story to their alerts and favorite, so I want to extend a gargantuan thank you to all of you reading this story! This chapter of 2,150 words is my New Year's gift to you :)

Be aware that this next chapter is set a year after the last one.

Enjoy! And Happy New Year!

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters in it. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p><strong>"It's not the situation ... It's your reaction to the situation."<strong>  
><em>Robert Conklin<em>

* * *

><p>"Isabella Swan"<p>

I walked on the stage, my blue and white graduation robes swishing, and accepted my diploma from the Dean. As I flashed a smile at my family, I heard a blow horn go off.

"YEAH BELLA! WAY TO GO BABE," Emmett and Alice screamed. I was completely horrified as I got off the stage. I told them that I wanted to graduate in a quiet ceremony! Security had already approached Emmett and attempted to escort him out, but the head policeman stopped all operations as Alice gave him a seductive look.

Soon, the graduation ceremony ended, and after thanking some of my favorite teachers, I found my family.

"Oh, Bella, honey, I never thought I'd see the day you'd graduate. You looked so confident up there, and I'm so happy for you darling," Renee blubbered, squeezing me close while sniffling.

"I love you, Mom" I said, kissing her cheek.

"I'm so proud of you" Charlie said in my ear as he hugged me as well. Alice and Emmett jumped on me.

"OMGeesus, I did such an amazing job with your makeup and hair! You were seriously hot stuff up there Bellarina!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down in an identical blue and white robe. I laughed and hugged my best friend, so happy to have found such a sister in the mess of college. Her petite figure was immediately yanked from me as the Brandon family smothered her with kisses and hugs, leaving me with Emmett.

"Belly," he bellowed, "did you hear my blow horn? Man, did I get a kick out of the look on your face. It was priceless. I even got it all on tape because Charlie offered to record it, and…" Emmett raucously guffawed all over the place. Emmett Brandon, my best friend's sister, was two years older than Alice and me and never failed to exploit as much as humor as he could from any occasion. His motto "It's only fun if there's a laugh" was embedded in everything he did, including the most somber circumstances, such as a funeral.

"Yeah, you made my graduation real memorable, Emmett," I said sweetly, hugging his gargantuan form, "Thanks." Emmett beamed and quickly kissed my hair.

"Geez, girls are always so mushy. Got to go Belly! See you at dinner," Emmett's voice cracked as he ran off to peruse the grounds for his backstabbing girlfriend, Charlotte.

I looked for my parents to find them conversing with the Brandons. My dad had his hand around my mom's waist, and I saw them pause occasionally to give each other a smile or wink. I sighed as I remembered my reaction from the last summer.

* * *

><p>"<em>Bella, Charlie and I are getting married."<em>

_Wait, what? I felt my jaw drop open with surprise._

"_She'll need that tea now, Renee," Charlie muttered. I vaguely heard my mom scurry off to the kitchen. Charlie placed his hand on my knee._

"_Bells, this last winter break, instead of coming to Forks, you stayed with Alice Brandon and her folks. Your Mom called to talk to you, but since you weren't here, I talked to her for quite a while, and we both realized that we, uh," Charlie took a breath, "we're both single and want a special someone in our life again." Renee came back and handed me my tea._

"_So after talking on the phone, I came up here to talk to your dad, and we rediscovered those small things that made us fall in love back in high school," Renee continued. "I sold my place in Florida, and moved back in here with Charlie."_

"_But I thought you hated Forks," I stammered out, swallowing the scalding hot tea which was doing nothing to relieve my confusion. _

"_Sacrifices are called for in true love," Renee stated, dreamily staring at Charlie. I began hacking terribly loud and coughed tea from my nose. Charlie handed me a tissue._

"_Shnanks," I managed while wiping my face. _

"_Your dad and I figured you would understand since you're a mature adult now, sweetheart." Renee resolved, patting my knee reassuringly._

"_What happened to Phil?" I asked out of curiosity. Immediately, Renee's face twisted into a grimace._

"_He, um, had an affair. We broke up." Renee stated tersely, her voice bitter. Charlie threw me a "you're skating on thin ice" look and I dropped the subject._

"_So, you're going to get re-married," I asked, "and things will work out fine this time around?"_

"_We were young the first time, Bella darling, and had a child to provide for. Now, we can just focus on us as a couple without too many problems." Renee said with conviction. "We saved the date for August 10__th__."_

"_Wait, you didn't even ask me if I was free on that day! I can't believe I've been out of the loop for the past six months while you two cozied up here!" I blew up._

"_You aren't going to be here on August 10__th__. That's going to be a prob…" Renee said, looking worried._

"_I'm going to be there, but I definitely expected to know about something like this. I'm your daughter!" I interrupted. "I'm sure Phil knew about this marriage before I did." I gave my mother a pointed glance._

_Renee flushed guiltily and Charlie wrapped his arm around her._

"_Bells, we wanted to tell you in person. It wouldn't make sense for us to tell you over the phone. You're our daughter, and deserve a face-to-face discussion." Charlie said. _

_I faked a sneeze. "Sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit." I stood up and stormed up the stairs. Before I could get to my room, the doorbell rang._

_I ran downstairs and opened it to see my best friend Alice Brandon and her family standing right behind her._

"_Bellarina," Alice squealed, leaping into my arms. "We're here!"_

"_For the wedding?" I asked, surprised. Renee approached us and smiled shakily at me._

"_For you," Renee said simply as she and Charlie made an effort to introduce themselves to the Brandons, inviting them in our humble abode._

_Renee and Charlie loved each other. No matter how flaky that love was, they would always love me. And I loved them. Needless to say, I forgave them right there._

_And partied at their wedding. _

* * *

><p>After Alice and I changed into slinky dinner dresses, the Brandon and Swan families piled into a cab, and we all headed over to the fanciest restaurant in Morningside Heights, Terrace in the Sky.<p>

When we were seated, Emmett didn't hesitate to point out the extensive wine list. I rolled my eyes at him while carefully selecting some of the seafood. I sighed as I looked outside at the view.

I thought that when I graduated, I would feel completely elated and relaxed. All my slaving through school was supposed to pay off. But after getting through college, I realized that more education was necessary to reach a choice job in this world.

As soon as I picked exactly what I wanted to do. I had always been interested in pre-med, and the medical field fascinated me. But writing was my first passion and came the most naturally to me.

If I decided to become a doctor, I would need to completely focus on medical education for another seven years, and may end up paying off student loans for the rest of my life. But, I would have a steady job that had a high-paying salary, and the joy of seeing the smiles of my patients, a self-satisfied happiness.

However, if I decided to become a writer, I would not need to slave through school any longer. I could write freely, but would have no guarantee of an income to pay the bills and support a family.

Alice touched my arm gently, calling me back to reality. I tried to shake the stress free. I knew that, no matter what, I loved the East Coast and was going to Columbia for a master's program—whether it be for writing or medical school was the only question remaining.

My parents diverged into the details of their honeymoon trip from the last year, Renee explaining the hut she and Charlie stayed in as they explored the island of Maui. Mr. and Mrs. Brandon 'oo'ed and 'aah'ed at the right places, smiling politely at Renee's enthusiasm.

The Brandon family was among the elites of New York high society, which was definitely something. When I stayed at Alice's place, her mother took us both out to dine at a restaurant that was way too expensive for my tastes. When a man with his crying children walked in, Alice's mother leaned in and whispered, "NOCD" to me and Alice.

Alice gave her mom the stink eye, and turned to my confused face and hesitatingly translated that into "Not Our Class, Darling." Outraged but afraid to fall into the bad graces of Mrs. Brandon, I waved it off. As I watched them chat with my parents, I knew that they would not remain friends for long—the Swans were the lowly class they weren't supposed to associate with. It was a wonder that Mrs. Brandon allowed Alice to continue socializing with me, ordinary Bella Swan.

Alice's father, Mr. Brandon, was a big producer in the movie industry. Because Mrs. Brandon wanted to live in Manhattan, Mr. Brandon ended up flying to L.A. every week, and I never really saw him. Any free time he did have was dedicated to his family and parties that helped him gain an even higher status.

Alice Brandon was completely unsure of what she wanted to do with her future. My best friend not only wanted to be a broker, mainly because she felt she had a sixth sense when it came to the stock market, but also greatly yearned for her own fashion line. Because she was Alice Brandon, I believe she could do both if she wanted to.

At the end of dinner, I hugged goodbye to the Brandons. Alice and I set up a date for tomorrow to meet for breakfast at Child's restaurant and spend the day shopping at Times Square. I kissed her on the cheek and hopped into a taxi with my parents to head back to their hotel room.

And then my parents broke the news to me.

"Bella, dear, we want to tell you something," Renee spoke with importance.

"Please, please don't tell me you're having a baby," I muttered, shutting my eyes close and praying to all Gods of all religions, in case one existed and would spare me some mercy.

"Of course not, Bella. Not at my age," Renee laughed, slapping my arm playfully. Charlie pretended to be considering another baby, and chuckled after seeing my death glare.

"We want to move here, to New York."

* * *

><p>AN: This upcoming week is going to be really tough for me. I may not be able to get to the computer very much. Hang in there!

Reviews are my fuel, and I'll update faster with more! Thanks for reading :)

**Do Review and Happy New Year!**


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! I know it's been a while, but I finally finished this beautiful chapter!

This continues from the last chapter. Here comes Edward..

Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day to all you Americans out there!

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters in it. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p><strong>"The beginning is always today." <strong>  
><em>Mary Wollstonecraft<em>

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes wide.<p>

"We want to be closer to you Bells. You're our only daughter," Charlie stated, "and your mom wants a change of scenery."

Somebody pinch me.

"Yes, I'd love it if you two would move here!" I practically screamed in happiness. "That would be amazing!" My inner English major chided me for using such childish language, but I pushed it aside, completely excited to have my mommy and daddy close again!

"We want to move to a safe neighborhood here, but we need a realtor" Renee said, worried, "and I don't know any good real estate agents in this area. I mean, we barely know this area, period. We also have to sell the house back in Forks."

And suddenly, a brilliant idea dawned upon me.

"Okay, I have an idea," I told my concerned-looking parents. "I obviously know this area really well because I've lived and gone to college here for four years. So, I'm going to look for a realtor, look at a couple houses, and choose one. Consider it my anniversary gift to you two."

My parents stared at me for a while, speechless.

"Oh, honey, that would be wonderful! We could sell the house in Forks and then come look here. But you don't have to choose one, sweetheart. Maybe you can narrow down the pool to about three or four, and we'll choose the final one," Renee offered, looking visibly relieved. Charlie nodded in agreement.

And I left the hotel room skipping.

* * *

><p>Over Child's breakfast, Alice practically choked on her pancakes when I asked her if she knew any good real estate agents.<p>

"Do I know any?" Alice scoffed, winking at the waiter checking on the commotion at our table, "I'm related to him."

I waited, excited to hear Alice's recommendation.

"My cousin," Alice burst, "Edward Cullen! Ring a Bell, Bell-ah?"

"Edward Cullen?" I repeated, feeling a great sense of familiarity with the name rolling off of my tongue.

"Oh, Bellarina! You can't have forgotten my dear cousin Edward," Alice casually remarked, sipping her coffee. "Do you not remember our Brandon family reunion?"

My face flushed red.

"Alice, you know better than to remind me of that fateful day," I muttered.

The Brandon family reunion had been one of the most humiliating moments of my life. While I was talking to Angela Weber, one of Alice's many relatives, Angela accidentally spilled her drink on my white dress. When I was trying to find the bathroom in the massive Brandon family mansion, I fortuitously walked in and flashed an arguing couple – Edward Cullen and his girlfriend Tanya – who had shrieked at me like I was some sort of rodent. Incredibly drunk and pissed off at the turn of events during the night, I lunged at her and watched the Playboy bunny scream on the top of her lungs. Laughing, I winked at Edward Cullen's amused face, as he was attempting to hold in his chuckles. I found the bathroom and changed into a little blue number, but when I had come back down, most of the party had cleared because of my scandalous little incident; Edward and Tanya, especially, were nowhere to be seen. Of course, during breakfast the next day, Alice introduced me to her dear cousin Edward and his girlfriend, but I was so mortified at my behavior the night before that I probably hadn't paid attention to anything he said – including his occupation.

I looked back at Alice, shocked to see her yapping on the phone. Damn, that pixie moved fast.

"Eduardo," Alice gushed, "my dearest, cutest, loveless cousin! It's Alice here! So listen, I have my bestest _amiga_ _en todo el mundo_ looking for a _casa para sus padres_. And I want you to be her realtor. So are you going to get your _culo_ here or am I bring our very cute ones?"

I snickered at her Spanglish. Alice took a trip to Spain her junior year of college, and had become extremely fluent. Paranoid she was going to lose that fluency, she was practicing Spanish whenever and wherever she could.

Alice shut her phone and threw down a Benjamin for breakfast.

"Oh come on Alice, just let us go dutch!" I argued, knowing it was a losing battle. Alice gave me a sharp eyebrow raise, and I dropped the subject.

"We're going to Edward's office to meet him," Alice chirped, hailing a cab, "and I guess you should know a little bit about him. He's my cousin, obviously, but more specifically my mother's brother's son. He went to Dartmouth on a football scholarship, but decided not to play Pro. So, he decided to open up his own Real Estate Agency, which has quite the reputation for garnering the best properties on the East Coast. Normally, he sends one of his adept staff to be your agent."

Alice stopped to take a breath, and I stared at the congested traffic from my window, absorbing all this information.

"He has a stepsister you haven't met—Rosalie Hale. Great girl. After Elizabeth Cullen died, Carlisle Cullen married Esme Hale, so Rosalie came along from a previous marriage. Still, Rosalie and Edward are tight, and Rosalie wants to join Edward's Real Estate Agency," Alice recounted.

"Well then, I hope I meet Rosalie sometime," I murmured to myself. "So am I going to get one of his staff members to help me find houses then?"

"Oh, no! This is where connections come in, Bellarina," Alice wiggled her eyebrows, "I'm going to make Edward be your agent."

"What! Alice, you can't. Don't you remember what happened last time?" I protested as we got out of the cab, Alice throwing another Benjamin at the ecstatic cab driver. Man, that girl was loaded.

"Bella, you need to trust me. He's a nice guy, and you just haven't met him in the right environment" Alice remarked, shooting me a be-a-mature-adult look.

With a resigned sigh, I walked along the sidewalks of Wall Street, enjoying the soothing sound of my heels on the pavement. Alice pulled me into a building, and I followed her reluctantly.

"Bella, get it together. Remember, this is for your wonderful, ex-divorced parents," I told myself, straightening my blue dress, and taking off my shades.

"Alice Brandon," Alice stated, as I snickered at the priceless look on the doorman's face upon hearing her last name.

"Yes, ma'am. Please go on right up. Do you need anything, coffee, tea, or any refreshment of some sort?" asked the obsequious doorman.

"Ah, no. We'll be on our way. Thank you," Alice informed him, pushing me towards the elevators.

"Perfecto," I chuckled as Alice pushed the button for the 17th floor.

"What happened to Tanya?" I asked, remembering Edward's then-girlfriend. Alice hesitated for a moment, and luckily for her, the elevator doors opened and she rushed out, pulling me along.

Not even giving Edward's receptionist a glance, Alice threw upon a door with the name "Edward Cullen" in dark black letters.

"Edward," Alice gushed, the so-called Edward walking around his desk to hug Alice.

I was struck speechless.

He stood up to his full 6' frame, his suits outlining his perfect arm muscles, hard chest, and what I could only imagine were his sculpted abs. I wanted to jump on the table and lick his strong, defined jawline that was making me sweat with desire. His beautiful lips invited me to ravage them and dark bronze locks highlighted the bright emerald orbs humans called eyes.

"This is Isabella Swan, my dearest friend I was telling you about. Your future client," Alice implied heavily. Edward nodded at Alice, understanding, and faced me, offering his hand.

"Hello, I believe we've met before, but in a less professional environment. I'm Edward Cullen," the Adonis said, my eyes mesmerized by his beautiful lips. Alice gave me a shove towards him.

"Right," I said, stumbling towards him and slipping my hand into his, "I'm Bella Swan." My hand felt perfect in his and I smiled at him.

"Please, have a seat Miss or Mrs?" Edward questioned, the tips of his ears getting a little red.

"Miss," I interrupted, "But I'd prefer it if you called me Bella."

"Bella it is, only if you call me Edward," Edward conceded, the sound of my name so beautiful coming from his mouth. "Alice, will you be staying to help Bella?" Alice turned around from the painting on the wall she was admiring and smiled at Edward.

"No, Eduardo, I'm afraid Bellarina is going to handle this one on her own. Page Jasper for me, will you? I'd hate to be bored out of my mind," Alice demanded, pouting a little.

"Fine, but he might not be here," Edward smirked at Alice, "and I beg you to please not break my architect's heart! He's the last one I got." Alice winked at Edward, blew me a kiss, and left the room.

"As I was saying Bella," Edward began again, turning his blazing green eyes my direction.

"How can I offer you my services?"

* * *

><p>AN: Finally Edward's here! Bella's outfit is on my profile for all of you fashionistas out there. I'll try my best to get this next chapter out there. But do,

**Rave, Review, Rant**


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, thank you to all my wonderful readers for your reviews, alerts, favorit(ing?)! I really appreciate everything you do.

I pushed this chapter out in a week, and it's a little shorter than my normal ones, but my favorite by far. This one is dedicated to the beautiful **Shwe** for just plain existing. I don't know what I'd do without you. Love you!

Now, onto this long-awaited chapter. See you at the bottom!

* * *

><p><strong>"If I had a rose for everytime I thought of you, I'd be picking roses for a lifetime"<br>**_Swedish Proverb_

* * *

><p>"My parents are celebrating their one-year anniversary," I told him, a bright smile plastered on my face, "and I thought, and they thought, buying them a house here on the East Coast would be the perfect gift."<p>

Edward's face twisted from a moment of confusion to an amused smile. As he began scribbling notes on his legal pad, and I facepalmed—thinking about how stupid I had just sounded.

"Please don't write down an address to a mental asylum," I muttered, huffing as I leaned into my comfortable seat, wishing a UFO would hit the office and wedge itself between me and the desk so that Edward wouldn't be able to see me escape…

"Bella, please relax. You look so uncomfortable right now. Maybe I should just have someone else take your case because..." Edward said, looking concerned at my nervous crossing and recrossing of legs.

"NO!" I interrupted a little too loudly, jumping out of my seat. Edward sat back and I saw the beginnings of a smirk.

"I'm fine, it's just a little bit of a different environment here and I don't know what to do," I amended. Edward returned to scribbling notes.

"Well then, let's get started Bella. From what I got, this is for your parents? So what age range are we talking about here," Edward asked.

"Mid-forties. They want to move here to be closer to me since I'm doing my Masters at Columbia," I said.

"That's great," Edward said, continuing his scribbling, "Do you know the price range of the house?"

"Well, my mom is a successful artist with a small, privately-owned business. I'm not sure of the exact amount. Probably a hundred-million max," I stated.

"Any preferences on the location?" Edward continued.

"Close to the city, and a safe neighborhood. They're getting old you know," I joked. Edward grinned and I wanted to leap onto the desk and caress the wrinkles forming at the corner of his eyes and pepper them with kisses.

A red button on his desk lit up and Edward gave me an apologetic glance as he picked up the phone.

"Yes Lauren," Edward answered curtly.

Lauren? Wait, who's Lauren? Not a girlfriend. NOOO…please be single. I'll feel so bad sucking face with a taken man. Actually—no I won't. Gosh, Bella, have some morals. You should start by going to Church more often. Church? What a foreign concept! I haven't set foot in one since…

"Bella? Uh, Bella?" Edward called out, bringing me back to reality with the lightest of touches on my hand. I focused my eyes on the hunk of a man in front of me and smiled. I was sure my drool was covering his colorful carpet.

"Bella? Did you hear anything I said? I'm really sorry but I have to meet a client outside for just a moment. Would you mind waiting in here for a bit?" Edward pleaded, his pouting face catching me off guard.

"Oh, Edward," I enunciated, "please take your time. I'll just be admiring your office." And cleaning the drool off of your floors.

"Thank you Bella," Edward smiled, "I promise that I'll be right back."

I stared at Edward's gorgeous derrière as he made his way to the door, salivating. He closed the door with a wink at me, and I melted in my chair.

Turning towards his mahogany desk, I held my hand to my eyes as the yellow legal pad on his desk glared at me. I couldn't help but wonder what its problem was. The yellow pad screamed, "READ ME," and being the kind gal I was, I had to help it out. Unable to watch it suffering, I stood up and leaned over the desk to see what was written.

My mouth dropped in complete shock.

There, on the pad, were no notes of our conversation. Rather, a beautiful pencil sketch of my smiling figure took the whole page, my form looking completely relaxed as I laughed freely. My crossed legs made me look like a naughty businesswoman – ready to get down to business, but to have fun along the way – a complete paradox. Smiling, I reached out to touch the creases in the paper.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

* * *

><p>AN: Who's excited for the next chapter? Busy week up ahead, but I promise to try my best. Honestly, with my sporadic updating, you would be safer adding this story to your Alerts...

**Leave a Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome new and old readers! *waves excitedly*

Rejoice! Update in less than a week - actually 5 days - but, once again, _muchas gracias_ to those who have been reading and reviewing. You make my day so much brighter!

My chapters have been turning out shorter than I've been expecting; nonetheless, they're an enjoyable read, I hope.

See you at the bottom!

* * *

><p><strong>"When your heart speaks, take good notes." <strong>  
><em>Judith Campbell<em>  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p>I whipped around to face a little pixie and immediately let out a huge sigh of relief, falling into the comfy chair and closing my eyes peacefully.<p>

"Alice," I said, a little breathless, "you scared me."

"Whatever Bellarina. Did you finish your yammering with Edward?" Alice asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"He had to step outside to deal with a client for a moment. He said he would be right back." I replied, staring at the gorgeous view of NYC from the glass wall of Edward's office.

"Well, he better hurry up," Alice demanded, "because Rosalie Hale is back in town, and we three are going shopping!"

Mr. _Guapo_ walked back into the room, hearing the end of Alice's spiel.

"Yes, Rosalie is back in town," Edward said, his eyes twinkling with happiness, "Did Jasper leave already?" I chuckled at Edward's teasing tone.

"He had to deal with some silly client," Alice pouted, "but I did get his _numero de telefono _and our first date is tomorrow morning"

Edward's eyebrows shot up and my jaw fell to the floor. We exchanged a look that said "Damn, that girl works fast."

"Well, would you two kids stop staring at each other and finish up here," Alice sang, pointing between Edward and me as she skipping towards the door, "because I've got places to see, places to be, and all this includes Bellarina and me!"

Alice left the room and I glanced a little uncomfortably at the tension in the room. Edward began typing into his computer, no doubt _actually_ writing the notes of our conversation.

"Well, Bella, since we've established the basis of what kind of properties you're looking for, I think that we can get started in maybe a week. I'm going to do a little extra research," Edward stated, turning his blazing green eyes my direction.

My heart began racing and I struggled to form a coherent response.

"As soon as possible," I whispered, dazed. I cleared my throat awkwardly, and stated "How about this next Saturday, then, at 11:00 AM?" Imagining Mrs. Brandon saying "I'll pencil you in," I snorted in a very lady-like manner and watched Edward type another bunch of nonsense into his computer.

"I'll pencil you in," Edward replied. I full out snorted and started hacking all over the place in guffaws. Edward stared at me curiously, obviously thinking I had a mental breakdown. He was probably going to give me that address to the mental asylum after all…

"Oh, sorry, it's really nothing," I smirked, standing up and offering my hand in the parting ceremony. God damnit Bella, it's just a handshake, not a pow-wow.

"Well Bella, it's been a pleasure," Edward's velvet voice poured over me, like honey, "to meet you." Edward slipped his hand into mine and gave it a gentle shake.

"Likewise, Edward" I stuttered, gathering my purse and shivering slightly.

"Make sure to leave your information with Lauren before you leave Miss Swan, and I'll see you next Saturday at 11:00 AM," Edward called out before I left the room.

I walked out of Edward's office in a daze to see said "Lauren" with an obviously welcoming sneer plastered to her face.

"Mr. Cullen needs you to fill out a form before you leave so he can contact you," Lauren scoffed, "if he _ever_ wants to call you, which I doubt of course" Right, like she was running some illegal brothel here.

"Well, I know _Edward_ has all my personal information already. Because we know each other quite personally, what's-your-name-again" I deadpanned, watching her face twist at my heavily-implied familiarity with her boss, "But I'll fill this out for _your_ records."

Lauren thrust the clipboard at my face as I smirked, and I filled out the generic information, sighing as I handed her back her precious application.

"The exit is that way," Lauren sneered, pointing in a random direction.

"I don't need any help, Loo-ren," I scoffed, "I've been here plenty of times before, and will be back for plenty more." I wiggled my eyebrows at her "I've had a nose-job three times" face and turned my back to her.

"Done ridiculing the staff, Bellarina," Alice snickered, throwing the Vogue magazine she had been perusing onto a table.

"She needed to be put in her place," I countered, walking confidently over to the elevators and throwing Lauren's disgusted face a parting wave.

Alice smiled mysteriously.

"Oh, I think we've found your place."

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, who doesn't love Loo-ren? I really wanted to make this chapter longer and include Rosalie in it, but I guess that will just have to wait until next time. I thought my patient readers would enjoy an update before the weekend :)

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ah, well I haven't completely dissapeared from the face of this earth! Excited for Superbowl Sunday?

A longer chapter for my wonderful readers...

I like to mix in some Spanish here and there, so if you don't know what I'm saying, GoogleTranslate is extremely helpful!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Fortune sides with him who dares<strong>  
><em>Virgil<em>

* * *

><p>Alice and I squeezed Rosalie Hale in a tight hug before she trotted off to her rental car.<p>

"You're welcome anytime, Rose," Alice shouted, waving goodbye to her.

"I wish I could stay, but I have to meet Edward while I'm here. Darn sibling taking up all my time," Rosalie waved back, the fondness for her brother obvious in her tone.

"I'll see you tomorrow for lunch, babe" I added last minute as Rosalie nodded her confirmation.

As her car drove away, I turned to see Alice dashing up the stairs of our shared townhouse. Laughing at her excitement, I closed the front door, locked it, and followed her up at a more reasonable pace.

Alice was darting around in her walk-in closet at vampire-like speed.

"Whoa there, Alice, take it easy," I reassured my panicking best friend.

"Oh Bella, I just feel," Alice said dreamily, "I just know he's the one!" Alice resumed her frantic attack on her wardrobe, looking for the perfect clothes for her first date.

"Alice—you're date is tomorrow morning," I exclaimed loudly, "so relax! You're stressing out way too much." I managed to catch the arm of the Alice Tornado and gave myself an inner fist pump. After giving her a long look, Alice huffed, throwing herself on her bed in resigned unhappiness. I ambled towards her, sat down on the bed, and pat her arm reassuringly.

"Tell me, Alice," I pushed in what I hoped was a comforting tone. "I've never seen you so nervous for a date before." Alice removed her head from her feather pillows and flipped around to face the ceiling. I pulled my legs up to the bed Indian style, and waited for her response.

"I was bringing my dear cousin Edward lunch one day when he introduced me to Jasper Whitlock. Edward has a lot of clients that want to remodel and redesign the home they buy. Edward needed an architect to meet those demands, something he didn't realize until after he started the business. Edward and Jasper were roommates at Dartmouth, so Edward offered Jasper the job of an architect at Cullen Real Estate. Of course, Jasper accepted," Alice rambled.

"The day I met Jasper, Bella, something clicked inside of me. I'm going to sound like such a sap," Alice admitted, "but I honestly felt like I'd been missing something my whole life and that very thing I was missing was Jasper. So when I said goodbye to Jasper that day—even if I had spent only five minutes talking to him—I felt like I had waited an eternity for that day. He completes me."

Alice took a shaky breath, and my hand automatically rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

"Today, I talked to him for a little longer—and he asked me on a date," Alice added in a small voice. "I think he feels it too."

The pregnant pause in the room was all I needed before I burst into cheers of happiness.

"Alice—you're soulmates!" I announced, jumping up and down on the bed.

"But these feelings are so," Alice shook her head, "_so_ overwhelming."

"It's true love, Alice," I squealed, making kissy faces and noises. "And you haven't even gone on a date with Jasper." Alice propped herself up on the bed.

"Get ready Alice. We need to go to the mall ASAP," I announced, grabbing Alice by the hand.

"To go shopping for the perfect outfit?" Alice asked, snatching her purse. I stopped her and stared at her.

"Of course not, silly. That's long past," I said, laughing at her. "To buy you a wedding dress, Alice!"

We burst out laughing at the same time, and I poked her in the stomach.

"We'll be doing that soon enough," I declared, looking at Alice, "because I just have a feeling it's in the near future."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Alice and I drove to the mall. I immediately spotted Jasper Whitlock at the ticket booth.<p>

"He stands out like a sore thumb, Alice," I whispered as we both walked towards him. It was true; high-school couples all stood in line for the newly-released chick flick while this blonde, surfer-looking guy nervously played with the buttons on his shirt.

"He totally thinks I'm going to stand him up," Alice giggled, checking her watch to make sure she was fashionably late, "but check him out, Bellarina. He's so hot."

And he was. I wasn't going to argue with that. He had that patented, blonde hair, blue-eyes thing going on, but he looked like a genuinely down-to-earth and nice guy. I could see why Alice was attracted to him. Of course, even he couldn't amount to Edward's hotness…

"Bella," Alice slapped me, "snap out of it. I'm going in." I nodded at her and we both started laughing as we walked towards the ticket booth.

"Oh there you are, Jasper!" Alice called out to a relieved-looking Jasper. "Sorry I'm late. Bella's such a terrible driver."

"Alice," I muttered under my breath, "we took a cab here." I kept up my fake smile, which morphed into a real one as Alice realized her faux-pas. Alice latched onto Jasper's arm and looked up at him.

"Jasper, this is Bella—my sister from another mister—and Bella, this is Jasper," Alice introduced us.

"Hello Jasper," I chuckled as I offered him my hand, "It's great to finally meet you. Alice has been eating my ear off."

"It's charming to meet you too," Jasper replied in a Southern drawl. I snickered at his obsolete answer, but was surprised to hear a Southern accent. Alice looked like she wanted to eat Jasper, and I wasn't surprised to see him return the look.

"Well, I know you and Alice have a movie to see, so I won't bother you any longer. Alice, call me so I can give you a ride home, okay," I said, not wanting to see them suck face. "I'll talk to you later, Jasper."

After waving goodbye to the two of them, I fished my phone out of my bag and called up Rosalie Hale.

* * *

><p>Rosalie and I sat at the food court, exhausted. Our bags from Chanel, Nordstrom, Gucci, and Burberry surrounded us.<p>

"Rosalie, girl," I laughed, "you're loaded."

"And don't I know it, Ella," Rosalie laughed. I swear that girl had more credit cards than I had shoes.

"I'm definitely not carrying all these bags back to my car," I declared, refusing to move.

"What a brat," Rosalie retorted.

"Look who's talking," I replied, enjoying our playful banter. Rosalie, rolling her eyes, dug around her bag for her phone and started texting.

I had met Rosalie just last night, but we immediately hit it off. She was a curvy, tall, blonde beauty with bright blue eyes. Standing next to her would do terrible things to any girl's self-esteem. Beneath that frigid exterior, Rosalie had the kindest heart I had ever known. Alice, Rosalie, and I immediately bonded, and I knew that our friendship would last the test of time.

"I've gotten someone to carry our bags," Rosalie said nonchalantly.

"Wow, new servant Rose?" I asked, feigning surprise.

"Yeah, you know, same old, same old," Rosalie mocked, holding her napkin with her pinky high in the air, "but here he is!"

"Yo, brother, over here!" Rosalie shouted, waving her hand up in the air.

I turned around to see _the_ Adonis peering at me. Rosalie only had one brother…

"Bella, fancy seeing you here!"

* * *

><p>AN: Busy weeks, again. Edward's up next-Have no fear! Prince Charming is here!

Clearing up nicknames for Bella:

Emmett: Belly

Alice: Bellarina

Rosalie: Ella

Charlie: Bells

Edward, Jasper, and the rest of Humanity: Bella

**Drop me a Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

I guess I haven't completely dissapeared off the face of this Earth. Heh. This chapter took forever because life's a pain sometimes, and I thank all of you who have reviewed or added this story. Your kept me going on this chapter!

This chapter is dedicated, once again, to **Shwe**! You're absolutely gorgeous, sweet, amazing, and I hope you have an amazing birthday :) I don't know where this story would be without you, and I'm _very_ excited to see the Hunger Games with you and stay over today.

Without further ado, I present the much awaited chapter seven.

Onwards!

* * *

><p><strong>"It is beauty that captures your attention; personality that captures your heart"<strong>

_Anonymous_

* * *

><p>"Oh, hey Edward" I said, staring at the delicious-looking man in front of me. His bronze locks were in a stylishly messy array on his head and a few tendrils framed his face, trailing towards his strong, clean-shaven jawbone. His jawbone tensed and relaxed as his unfairly beautiful lips made funny shapes, tempting me to reach out and touch them. I fisted my hands to stop myself from acting upon my desire, and forced myself to look away from his face. Dark black jeans hung low on his hips and wouldn't fall any further thanks to a white belt. His black t-shirt fit him snugly, outlining hard muscles underneath. In the crook of his elbow, he artfully balanced a red and black motorcycle helmet.<p>

He murmured a greeting to Rose. The rich timbre of his voice made me feel like the evil Ursula from the little mermaid wanting to encapsulate his should-be-illegal melodious voice in a shell to keep with me forever. I almost pulled out the voice recorder in my purse.

Edward Cullen was testing my limits of self-control.

"You know Ella?" Rose asked, looking a little surprised.

"Yeah," Edward replied, pulling a chair from another table and sat down right next to me. I blushed and looked at the floor as he smiled at me (probably while debating whether he should call the police to press ogling charges).

"Edward, I told you I wanted your car," Rose whined after glancing at the helmet in his hand, also thankfully dropping the subject after Edward's cursory reply. "Now who's going to carry our _Goosey_ bags?"

"And Nose-storm," I piped up.

"Boo-berry" Rose chimed in, catching on quickly.

"Roach" I challenged watching Rose sit up straighter.

"Never 21" Rose threw back, smirking.

"Lacey's" I snickered, an identical expression plastered on my face.

"Whoa, I see that you had a fun time shopping," Edward interrupted, his eyes growing wide at the number of bags surrounding us. "You sure you didn't wipe out your trust fund, Rose?"

"Very funny, bro," Rose scoffed, "but really, your measly little motorcycle isn't going to be able to carry all our stuff."

"My motorcycle is not measly or little!" Edward retorted, obviously getting a little possessive, "but, my _beloved_ sister, Emmett's going to bring his Jeep because this job is so heavy duty."

"Of course you would call Emmett," Rose muttered, growling angrily under her breath. I spared a glance at Edward as he snickered at Rose's countenance. Oh my…

"Where's the fire?" Emmett's unmistakably loud voice rang out—making the whole mall aware of his presence.

"Em, my man, over here," Edward shouted, waving Emmett over. Emmett's face transformed into a goofy grin as he saw me.

"How's little Belly," Emmett cooed at me, pinching my cheeks.

"Emmett," I protested, slapping him away. "Go away. Sit next to Rose." Both Emmett's eyes and grin grew wider as he stared at Rose.

"Hello Emmett," Rose spat—leveling Emmett with a cool glare that would have sent any man in his right mind running for the hills. Of course Emmett didn't fit in that category…

"Well if it isn't the one and only Rosie Hale," Emmett laughed. This big bear shoved his chair right between me and Rose, sending me flying towards Edward. I smiled shakily at Edward as he made no move to increase the amount of space between us. I felt the electricity hum and crackle in the air as I surreptitiously glanced at him and he sent me his million-dollar smile.

"How are you doing Rosie, baby? It's been ages…" Emmett trailed, his eyes greedily appraising Rose.

"It's been ages for a very good reason, if I remember correctly, Emmett," Rose sneered, ignoring Emmett.

"Rosie, sugar, that's the past. Relationships only function with complete mutual trust in your partner, and a sense of understanding. To see the future, you must let go of the past and take a chance. You know, start moving on," Emmett said.

"Whose song lyrics were those, Emmett?" Rosie interrupted and adding sarcastically, "That sounded pretty familiar!"

"Come on babe, just hear me out," Emmett insisted seriously, not even fazed by Rose's spitfire.

"Yeah, well give me one reason why I should listen, let alone even let you in my presence, after you cheated on me before?" Rose started angrily, practically standing angrily in her chair.

"You never let me tell you my full story!" Emmett bellowed back, scaring Rosalie a little. I frantically looked at Edward who finally got up to mediate some peace.

"Em, man, don't talk to my sister like that," Edward chastised in an irritated tone. "And Rosalie, you know better than to start screaming insults at my cousin in the middle of a public place!"

"I was thinking of making a donation to the zoo, and you guys seem like perfect candidates you know…" I chimed in as I stood up and pushed my chair in, trying to lighten the mood. The two barely cracked a smile, but my interjection served its purpose when Rosalie finally turned to me.

"Well, let's get going Bella," Rose muttered, grabbing her purse. I opened my mouth to reply, but Edward beat me to it.

"Actually, I was wondering if you two ladies would maybe like to come to lunch with me and Emmett. See, there's this great little Italian place down the street, and…" Edward started.

"We'd love to," I interrupted a little hastily, watching Rose's face morph into serious anger. Hey, I wanted to spend every minute I could with this Greek God, and it was not my problem if she didn't like Emmett.

"Bella and I are going to run to the bathroom, then. You know, do all our girly stuff…" Rose trailed, grabbing her purse.

"Uh, yeah whatever," Edward stopped Rose, scratching the back of his neck as he blushed a little on the ears. I giggled slightly and Edward raised his head and smiled at me. "Hurry back."

"We will," I managed to say before being whisked off to the bathroom by an angry Rose.

"Bella, what are you doing? I don't want to go to lunch with that pig-head inches away from me!" Rose screeched as soon as we entered the bathroom.

"Um? I don't know what I'm doing. I just really, really…" I started, trying to think of a plausible excuse.

"Have the hots for my brother?" Rose asked, her eyebrows practically reaching the top of her forehead.

"Maybe," I said, blushing a little guiltily.

"Well, I guess I could stand Emmett for an hour if you at least get some action…" Rose sighed, like she was making a true sacrifice.

"Oh, _puhlease_. As if! You and Em still only have eyes for each other," I snorted, in a very lady-like manner (of course).

Rose's phone began to ring loud and clear in the bathroom.

"I can't believe he still has my number," Rose grumbled, probably secretly pleased as Emmett called her. Rose and I left the bathroom, all prim and proper after adjusting our outfits and retouching our makeup.

A few shopping bags were still around our table, but Edward and Emmett were waiting for us patiently, looking like super-models in the middle of the mall.

"So, the bags took up most of the Jeep, and there's only room for one person to ride with Emmett" Edward started as we came close enough, "But I have my motorcycle to take one of you too."

"Rose, you can ride Em," I smirked, coughing a little, "I mean, ride with Emmett." Rose glared daggers at me, but my hands suddenly became super interesting as I admired the tiny little creases in the side of palm.

"Alright then Belly, we'll see you the restaurant," Emmett laughed, grabbing Rose's arm and leading her away. Rose and Emmett picked up the remaining bags and left.

Then there was two.

Edward turned to me and smirked.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

><p>AN: I love Rose. So awesome. Who's excited for Bella's lunch date with Edward (and Rose..and Em..).

Did you like my play with brand names?

**Review! Review! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

I haven't updated in 3 months. I know, and I'm sorry. Aside from the writer's block, I've just been incredibly busy. But at last, here is another chapter.

I'm not sure if you noticed, but I did change the title of this story. When I wrote this story, I envisioned a light-hearted and sweet romance developing between the two, and I don't imagine this story being too long.

Hugs and kisses to all of you that have been sticking with me this far :) Here comes Edward on a motorcycle..

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Life is too short for traffic<strong>

_Dan Bellack_

* * *

><p>I smiled at Edward and we both started walking towards the mall exit, our steps in perfect sync. I clutched my purse tightly in right hand, letting my left hand dangle precariously close to Edward's. The tingling in my hands was driving me crazy with anticipation and I swear I was dripping sweat all over the floor. Slowly, my hand involuntarily began inching itself towards Edward and before it could finally touch his perfect specimen of hand, Edward removed it.<p>

Shocked, I stared at my hand in disbelief and mourned its loss until I realized Edward was calling me.

"Bella?" he asked, holding open the door for me. I mentally slapped myself.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking," I stammered, sprinting through the open door.

"You do that a lot, don't you," Edward murmured, following me out the door. "The thinking."

Before I could reply, a huge gust of wind hit me, and I practically fell back into Edward's arms.

"Wow, when did it become this windy?" I exclaimed, rummaging through my purse for my sunglasses. "It's freezing."

"Do you have a coat?" Edward asked, looking at me apologetically. I would have to embrace the frigid air if I was going to ride his motorcycle to the restaurant. For Edward I would do anything, and right as I was about to wave it off, I remembered one of my purchases during Rose's shopping spree today.

"Actually, Rose bought me this really cute jacket. Can we swing by Emmett's car real quickly to get it?" I pouted. I watched with satisfaction as Edward's eyes fixed themselves to my lips and glazed over slightly.

"Ah, yeah, sure! Let's hurry," Edward replied, his eyes mesmerized by my lips. I grinned at his expression and he grabbed my elbow, leading me towards Emmett's car. Sparks shot up through my arm and my whole body sat on the brink of bliss. Edward and I pushed against the wind until we finally caught sight of the hulking black jeep still in a parking space.

And a huge bear-like man sucking face with a familiar-looking blonde girl.

"Whoa, dude. That's my sister." Edward shouted at them while unknowingly pulling me closer. I watched a sheepish Emmett break apart from a breathless Rosalie before I broke out into laughter.

"Oh hey guys," Emmett trailed awkwardly. Rose's swollen lips managed a grin as she appraised Edward's hand on my waist. I rolled my eyes at her and shoved myself between them. Edward's hand rested on my waist as I found the studded motorcycle jacket Rose bought me at Nordstrom.

"I just needed a jacket," I muttered, climbing into the trunk to find the bag.

"So, I'm guessing you guys made up. Like literally!" Edward joked earning a harsh slap to his shoulder from Rose. "Ow, that hurt!"

"Keep your smart mouth shut!" Rose grumbled, wrapping herself in Emmett's arms.

"You tell him, baby" Emmett cooed. I coughed to hide my laugh. Sappy Emmett? Why, I could get used to this. Jacket in tow, I walked out of the trunk and into Edward's waiting arms as he lifted me out. I leaned back into his arms for a moment and quickly put my hands into the jacket.

"We can discuss this later," I said, looking at Rose pointedly and watching her flush guiltily. "Until then, try to keep your clothes on and remember that this is a public place!" Emmett laughed, hugging Rose closer to them. I sighed. They were truly perfect for each other.

"We'll see you at the restaurant!" Edward called out.

"Hopefully before tomorrow!" I added. Rose growled and I leaned into Edward's side, trying not to look at his face until we were out of their sight. As soon as we passed the mall building, we both stopped, looked at each other, and burst into laughter until we were almost in tears.

"That was so...ah" He laughed, holding the sides of his stomach.

"The looks on their faces was priceless," I snorted, unable to control my laughter either. I wiped away my tears and Edward reached for my hand. I laced our fingers together and we swung our hands back and forth until we reached his motorcycle.

It was absolutely beautiful.

"Is this the Ducati Monster 696?" I asked, letting go of his hand and skipping over to it.

"You speak motorcycle?" Edward asked, a hint of amazement in his voice.

"Well, I know my mom's boyfriend used to ride a Buell XB9S," I said, throwing a leg over the motorcycle as I straddled the Ducati. I ran my hands over the sides of the motorcycle, tracing the red of the Monster with my pointer finger.

"And I love my naked motorcycles." And men.

"What did you say?" Edward asked, his face twisting into amusement.

Wait, did I just say that out loud. Ohmygodohmygod I just said that out loud! Gah, I'm such a creeper.

"Ah, nothing. Just that I think naked motorcycles look better than other ones," I clarified, coughing a little. "But, I don't really speak motorcycle—to answer your original question." Feeling a little naked the way Edward was staring at me, I clutched my fingers nervously and moved to get off Edward's motorcycle.

Edward snapped out of his daze and stalked towards me, stopping me in my tracks.

"Don't move," Edward's voice snapped—his voice dangerous and deadly. It took on a husky tone I hadn't heard before. "You look so good, right there on my motorcycle. Like you belong" His hands covered my own and I shivered in pleasure.

I leaned back farther into the motorcycle, straddling the steering backwards. Edward kicked his leg over the motorcycle and leaned so close to my face that our faces were mere inches apart. His green eyes met mine in an intense gaze. He inched forward as I inched backwards. When I couldn't move back any further, I wet my lips with my tongue—anticipating the pure bliss of heaven in the form of a kiss— when Edward jerked back, and the motorcycle started.

I squealed in surprise as the motorcycle rumbled to life under me, and Edward laughed as he adeptly snapped his helmet in place.

"Hold on tight, Bella" Edward chuckled before we zoomed out of the parking lot and onto the road at what I was sure was not the speed limit. I gripped Edward's muscled chest tightly, thanking the lord I wasn't wearing a skirt, but denim cutoffs.

I slowly grew accustomed to the Ducati's feeling under me and relaxed enough to release my death grip on Edward. At a stop light, I pulled out my ponytail holder and felt the wind run through my hair. I let my head rest gently on Edward's shoulder and closed my eyes.

This was the life I had dreamed of since I was a little girl-carefree and worriless. I had worked so hard throughout high school to educate myself and escape my shoddy hometown of Forks. All I wanted was to come out of college and be the sole builder of my personal utopia. I never invested myself in a romantic sense, guarding my heart with a mental barrier that was the product of my parents' once-failed marriage. Now fresh out of college with a Ivy League bachelor's degree, my dream had crumbled as I still could not find the ultimate satisfaction and contentment I was looking for all my life. But in less than one week, a chance encounter with Edward had turned my life around.

Edward Cullen had managed to do the impossible-give me hope for a romantic future.

"Bella," Edward murmured, "are you alright? You're a little quiet." His green eyes were still visible through his dark, black helmet.

"I'm alright. Just thinking about..." I trailed off as the motorcycle jerked. Edward expertly swerved and merged as he worked magically through the busy traffic of New York City. Before I knew it, Edward had skillfully maneuvered the Ducati down the street, pulled into the parking lot of a busy little restaurant, and cut the engine.

I made no move to get up, and neither did Edward.

"I don't want to let go. I'm so comfortable," I whined, half my face smooshed against his firm chest. Edward laughed and took off his helmet. I lifted my hands and ran them through his hair, helping him tame the wild mess.

"You don't know how good that feels," Edward moaned. He lifted his hands to my hair, and brushed my locks back into place. We grinned at each other before he helped me off the motorcycle and followed me into the restaurant.

"I know you were trying to tell me something on the way here, and I'm sorry I had to cut you off," Edward said apologetically as he rubbed his thumb along the knuckles of my hand. "I just hate traffic."

"I understand," I laughed, squeezing his hand in forgiveness. How sweet could Edward get? "I just wanted to tell you that I had an epiphany." Edward smiled at me, and held open the door to the restaurant. The little place was packed, but Edward walked up to the hostess with my hand still firmly placed in his.

"Hello and welcome to Bella Italia! My name is Carey. How can I help you?" the hostess exclaimed upon seeing Edward, perhaps a little too eagerly.

"Table for Cullen," Edward said, paying absolutely no attention to her. She frowned slightly, but typed something into her computer.

"Oh, right this way Mr. Cullen," Carey leaned down to get the menus, flashing basically everything underneath her transparent shirt to _my_ Edward.

_My_ Edward? Where did that come from? Eh, well, he _was_ mine for this lunch date.

"Carey" smirked at me as she walked by us to lead us to our table. I kept my cool and didn't stick my tongue out at her. Edward transferred his hand to the small of my back, completely unaware of the catfight going on, and smiled at me.

"Here's a private booth for you, Mr. Cullen," Carey said in her whiny, annoying trill.

"I'm going to call Emmett. So, go ahead and get comfortable at our table. It'll just be a moment." Edward murmured, inches away from my face. I swallowed nervously.

Carey cleared her throat, ruining the moment.

"Please let me know if you need _anything_ at all."

Edward walked outside, leaving a shocked Carey standing next to me.

"He has _everything_ he would ever want. But I think your hostess duties are required at _that_ table," I spoke up, annoyed with her insinuations. I pointed at a table with a stressed out family with a screaming baby that was spilling food all over the floor. Carey left with a huff and threw the menu in my face before leaving.

Edward slid right next to me at the booth.

"Emmett's just a few minutes away. He got stuck in traffic," Edward apposited. We shared a smile, knowing how we skipped through the rows and rows of automobiles on the road. "But do tell me about your epiphany."

Edward's green eyes looked intensely into mine, and he grabbed my hand under the table.

"Because I think I had one too."

* * *

><p>AN: So I'm not really a motorcycle geek, so I spent a good portion of my time researching motorcycles.

I chose the red Ducati Monster 696 in the end because-well, can you blame me?-it just looked the hottest :) It is a naked motorcycle. Clarification: A naked motorcycle is one where you can see the engine and most of the parts.

The Buell XB9S that Bella's stepfather Phil owns is a 2003 Harley Davidson. I imagined it in the color yellow.

Next up is more on Bella/Edward & Rose/Emmett's double (maybe triple?) date at Bella Italia.

**Leave me a Review!**


End file.
